The Rainbooms
Heroes Team: The Rainbooms Twilight Sparkle (EG) (Leader) Sunset Shimmer (Second in Command) Spike (EG), Starlight Glimmer (EG), Rainbow Dash (EG), Pinkie Pie (EG), Rarity (EG), Applejack (EG), Fluttershy (EG), Sci-Twi, Sci-Spike, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, Trixie (EG), & Vinyl "DJ Pon-3" Scratch (EG) Ahsoka Tano, Aayla Secura & WAC-47 (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Ping-Pong & Dojo (Xiaolin Chronicles) Grim, Billy, Mandy, and Irwin (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) (w/ Underfist as an Honorable Member) Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, and The Watchdogs (Wander Over Yonder) Peter Parker/Spider-Man Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) Skunk, Fox, and Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy) Godzilla Gigi Grant, Frankie Stein & Ghoulfriends (Monster High) Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, & Eileen (Regular Show) Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, & Karai (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)) Samurai Jack & Ashi (Samurai Jack) John-117/Master Chief (Halo) Bing Bong (Inside Out) Po, Shifu, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) Red, Chuck, Bomb, & Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) Devon & Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) Danny (Cats Don't Dance) Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII) Juri Han (Street Fighter) Capper (My Little Pony: The Movie) Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) Ferdinand the Bull (Ferdinand (2017)) Gidget and Sweet Pea (The Secret Life of Pets) Asterix, Obelix and Dogmatix (Asterix) Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam and Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin and Max Tennyson (Ben 10) Ratchet, Clank & Captain Qwark (Ratchet & Clank) Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel, Storm (X-Men), Venom, Morbius, Daredevil, Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist, & Power Man/Luke Cage (Marvel) Green Lantern Corps (including Hal Jordan and John Stewart), Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire, Wonder Woman (Justice League; Animated), Artemis "Tigress" Crock (Young Justice), Bumblebee, Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (DC) Gardevoir, Pikachu, Eevee (will envolve into Espeon), Vulpix & Lapras (my Pokémon; one more left which is a psychic-type) (Pokémon) Jet Jaguar, Rodan, Mothra, Anguirus, Minilla, & rest of the Monster Island Buddies (Godzilla) Marcus Damon & Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein & Gaomon, Yoshino Fujieda & Lalamon (Digimon) Optimus Prime (Transformers) The Predator Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) Duke Nukem Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) Anga (The Lion Guard) Villains Team: Grogar's Heylin Empire Grogar (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze, Principal Cinch, Midnight Sparkle, Gaia Everfree, and Juniper Montage (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Chase Young, Shadow, Wuya, and Hannibal Roy Bean (Xiaolin Showdown) Boogey, Jack 'O Lantern, and Mr. Bun Bun (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy; Underfist) Green Goblin, Kingpin, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, Electro, Hammerhead, Kraven the Hunter, The Lizard, Rhino, Scorpion, Shocker, Vulture, Tombstone, Mister Negative, Beetle, Hydro-Man, Molten Man, and Sandman (Spider-Man) Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) Vilgax (Ben 10) Aku (Samurai Jack) Him (The Powerpuff Girls) Moanica D'Kay (Monster High) Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) The Pony of Shadows (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)) King Ghidorah (Godzilla) Darth Maul (Star Wars) Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) Scroop (Treasure Planet) Anubis the God of Death (Gods of Egypt) Michael Myers (Halloween) Didact (Halo 4) Baboon and The Dragon (Skunk Fu!) Riot (Venom (2018)) Sulfurix (Asterix: The Secret of the Magic Potion) Anti-Pops (Regular Show) Truth Spark Gravemind (Halo) Sinestro (Green Lantern) Ultimate Predator (The Predator (2018)) The Cycloid Emperor (Duke Nukem)